Chocolate and Roses
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Which do you prefer?


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis. The plot is mine.

Author's Note: Digory is 17, Polly 16.

---

Chocolate and Roses

Digory stepped into his Uncle Andrew and Aunt Letty's backyard. His frown lightened only slightly as he watched Polly pace back and forth along the stone wall that separated the yard from hers. She paced swiftly, clasping and unclasping her hands. A frown was on her face.

After watching her for a minute, he walked towards her. As he drew closer to her retreating form, he heard her murmur "chocolate" several times. He quickly took a step back when she turned around, preventing a collision between them. The girl gasped in surprise, having been unaware of his presence until now. A moment later, she recovered her composure and gave him a simple nod before resuming her pacing, sidestepping the boy. He raised a puzzled eyebrow before falling into step beside her.

"I had wondered where you went," the boy said eventually.

"Did you?" the words were civil and cool. "I did not think you would note my absence."

Digory looked over at Polly's bowed head. "Of course I did. Why did you doubt I would not?"

"Oh, I could not say," she answered, frowning, pretending to think. "Perhaps I doubted because this is the first we have spoken at this gathering. Since I arrived almost two hours ago, I have not been graced by your company, which is unusual." Hurt crept into her voice.

"I'm sorry, Polly," Digory apologized softly, touching her arm lightly.

"I forgive you," the words came just as softly. Polly did not slow her stride or look at him as she spoke.

"I did notice you, really. Beatrice Snow would have welcomed your company."

An unfamiliar smile touched the girl's face. "Perhaps, perhaps," she replied. "She enjoys _your_ company."

She turned her footsteps toward the apple tree in the middle of the garden. Circling it three or four times, she leaned against the wide trunk and stared at the wall at the end of the yard.

"Indeed." Digory stepped in front of Polly and studied her. "She is quite charming."

"I will trust your judgment." The girl lowered her gaze. "She is very pretty," she went on. "Her light brown hair reminds me of chocolate. And she has red roses in her cheeks and lips."

"I suppose so," the boy nodded in agreement.

Polly's face fell as she cast a quick glance up at him. "You like chocolate," she stated.

Digory gave her a confused double-take. "I beg your pardon?"

"You like chocolate."

"Chocolate…," he slowly repeated.

The girl nodded. "Aye, chocolate—"

"Digory!" a young, sweet voice called from the back door of the house. "Digory?"

With a defeated sigh, Polly rested her head against the apple tree's trunk. She silently watched her longtime friend, expecting him to answer Miss Snow's calling and return with her inside to the party. So the girl was somewhat surprised when Digory did nothing of the sort. He simply listened to Miss Snow without making a move to go or to give an answer.

"He is not outside…" the two young people heard before the door shut.

Digory's and Polly's eyes met.

"Aye! Chocolate and red roses!" Polly said cheerfully with a huge smile. Then she returned to walking about the yard.

Digory's brow furrowed. His gaze flickered back and forth several times between the girl and the house. Suddenly his eyes cleared, and he let out a silent, "Ah!" With his longer legs he quickly caught up to the girl and walked with her. Clasping his hands behind his back, he was silent for a short while.

"I do not like chocolate and red roses," he finally said, cutting in front of the girl, his eyes boring into her own.

"No?" she asked with disbelief.

He shook his head firmly.

"You might…someday," her voice was low and sad. She gazed beyond him to the sky.

Digory gently tucked some golden-white strands of hair behind Polly's ear, drawing her gaze and attention back to him. "I once told you I preferred white chocolate," he said, watching for her reaction. At her nod he continued, "I still do. I like white chocolate." His gaze dropped down to her mouth for the shortest moment. "White chocolate and pink roses."

Polly searched his face, faint hope rising in her. Before she could say anything, Digory added in a near whisper:

"I dare say I love white chocolate and pink roses."

The girl's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Truly?" her voice trembled over the single word.

Tenderly, he laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "Truly."

At a loss for words, she flushed and lowered her head. The boy smiled, reading his future in that lovely blush.

THE END


End file.
